


The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Carth Onasi had listened to Saul when the man came talking of joining the Sith? Thinking of protecting Morgana and Dustil, the man turns his back on the Republic and defects. But Carth is entering a far more dangerous game than he realizes, especially when Darth Revan takes a personal interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi  
Chapter 1**

**\- ~ -  
 _The Dreadnaught, flagship of Admiral Onasi, Sith Fleet_**

_Darth Revan gasped, Carth's hand closing around her throat. Great Sith Lord or not she was a petite woman with a slender frame. He could nearly wrap his fingers about that pale neck before actually choking her. But that's what Revan was waiting so anxiously for him to do._

_Those strange pale eyes regarded him with a mixture of pleasure and fear. Carth gritted his jaw and applied a gentle pressure. A pleasurable shudder passed through Revan. He pulled her close and savagely kissed her._

**\- ~ -  
 _The Beginning_**

When Saul Karath came, it was in the middle of the night. He roused Carth from a deep slumber begging a word in private. Encumbered by shreds of sleep Carth perched on the edge of his desk, arms folded over his bare chest, face scrunched as tried to work out what his mentor was saying.

At first nothing made sense. Saul paced the room talking about the dim prospects for the Republic's survival. They were on the losing side in a war against the very people who had been their saviors against Mandalore. Revan and Malak would defeat the weakening Republic. It was only a question of time.

"Wait a minute, Saul - are you suggesting what I think you are?" Carth asked bewildered. He was fully alert now, his mentors words hitting him cold and hard.

"You should think of your future Carth. Yours and Morgana, and little Dustil," Saul said gently. His eyes, blue and piercing, locked onto Carth's face. The captain couldn't look away from the intensity of that gaze.

"They're Sith! You can't be serious about this sir!"

"Lords Revan and Malak will crush the Republic, it's just a matter of time. They have an unlimited supply of ships at their command. And anyone who stands against them will be brought to slaughter. You must think about the well being of your loved ones. Would it really be so horrible to kneel before a new lord to ensure Morgana and Dustil's well being?"

Carth found the breath sucked from his lungs. Betrayal. That's what Saul was suggesting. Not just betrayal of the Republic but of the ideals Carth held dearly to. The ones he led his life by and wanted to impart onto his son. But what did those ideals mean if Morgana or Dustil were lost? He swallowed.

"What are you planning?"

There was surprisingly little left to plan. At least for Carth Onasi. Saul had been coordinating with Darth Revan for months. They would deliver into the apprentices hand the Leviathan and the codes necessary to slip past the Republic blockades.

Carth felt a bit sick if he stopped to think about it too much. He was really going through with it, selling his soul to the Sith, throwing away all the ideals of the Republic. Even more shocking was the number of crew members aboard the Leviathan willing to defect right along with him. But he couldn't stop thinking about Dustil or Morgana. He would protect them no matter what the cost. Just because Carth Onasi was choosing to kneel at the foot of a Sith Lord didn't mean they had to.

Saul had been strict with Carth about contacting his wife. Not a word of it could spoken to anyone until the deal was completed. There was too much at risk Saul explained. When the time was right he would help Carth safely relocate his family out of Republic space. It had been difficult though, he knew Morgana would worry about his sudden silence. They had barely returned to speaking terms after that last heated quarrel over his reenlisting.

Carth's presence on the journey seemed to please Admiral Karath. And the older mans behavior was a stark contrast to the man who had come speaking of defeat and death. He smiled a lot and talked of a brighter future, after a while Carth began to see his side of things.

Somehow it was making sense. Revan and Malak had saved them once. They were the strongest and the best so perhaps it was better they brought a new age of leadership. Maybe, Carth began to hope to himself, under their banners the galaxy could finally know a lasting peace.

"Darths Revan and Malak are arriving soon and I must attend to them," Saul told him. They were standing alone in his office, the Leviathan having reached her destination in the Outer Rim. Carth was startled to see his mentor wearing a Sith uniform. The drab grey fabric made Saul's skin appear thinner and sallow. It made him look older then his years. According to the insignia on the mans shoulders, Saul would remain an admiral. That came as no surprise to Carth.

"I would like you to accompany me Carth," Saul added thoughtfully. He gestured then to his desk where another uniform laid neatly folded. "Yours. You'll find you're still a captain."

Captain Carth Onasi, a soldier for the Sith Fleet. The thought felt cold to Carth, though he was relieved to find his rank would not change. He hadn't even known he'd cared until Saul spoke of it. As he lifted the bundle he was aware of Saul's eyes on him, watching Carth's reaction without expression.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change," Saul said leaving him alone.

Without wasting time Carth stripped off his clothes but he fumbled with putting on the new uniform. It was well made from a high quality fabric and fit him snugly. But something deep within was shouting at him to stop. He ignored it, things were too far gone now, and finished dressing. Looking at his reflection in the starboard window Carth made a few adjustments while trying not to look into his own eyes.

The hanger bay of the Leviathan was packed. There was a regiment of former Republic forces standing at attention, sharply outfitted in the same Sith uniform Carth and Saul wore. His gaze slipped over the men and he wondered where all the uniforms had come from. But Saul was sweeping past them, leading Carth to the front where a small spacecraft was settling down. Wordlessly Saul Karath stopped and waited, hands clasped at his back. Carth stood a foot behind and tried to calm his nerves.

The craft's loading ramp opened, and without hesitation a squad of armor plated soldiers marched out. Carth noticed they were heavily armed. And behind them the former heroes of the Republic descended the ramp.

Darth Malak was vastly changed from the man Carth remembered meeting once during the Mandalorian Wars. He was bald, of course that remained the same, and there was the tattoos wrapping over his skull. But Malak was so pale his flesh was like blue veined marble. Malak's looked over the bay, his eyes glowing with fury. Below that though was the metal shield with its hidden vocabulator. The replacement for Malak's jaw that had been sliced off, at least by rumor, at the hand of his own master.

The last to emerge was Darth Revan, wrapped in a black hood with the Mandalorian mask over her face. Carth found his attention drawn to the surprisingly small figure approaching them. He hadn't expected Darth Revan to be so petite. While Malak dominated a room for his sheer size, Revan dominated it with presence alone.

Saul was going to one knee as the Sith lords drew closer. Quickly Carth did the same, lowering his eyes to the deck. He adopted the same pose, one knee bent in supplication to his new masters.

"Admiral Karath, we are most pleased you have seen the light, shall we say?" Darth Malak said. The words emitted by the vocabulator were metallic and cold.

"My Lord Malak, Lord Revan, I have the codes as we agreed upon," Saul murmured. Malak made a gesture and the admiral rose to his feet. Carth followed, unsure of where to keep his gaze. He didn't want to meet Malak's eyes just in case the man could see his fear.

"You have done well, but we may yet ask you to prove your loyalty," Malak added.

"I am your loyal servant," Saul said bowing his head respectfully. Carth looked up, glancing from Darth Malak to Darth Revan. He was a little startled to see the Sith lord looking directly at him. At least she appeared to be. With the mask it was hard to tell, but it was turned in his direction. Beyond that Carth could feel her staring at him, he wondered what exactly she could see inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi  
Chapter 2**

**\- ~ -  
 _The Leviathan, flagship of Admiral Karath, Sith Fleet_**

"You monster!" Morgana screamed. Even though it was hologram Carth winced at the fury in her expression. He had been trying to explain his reasons for defection. But she had rejected each and every one and the conversation degenerated into a bitter argument.

Carth shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt flushed and his head was pounding viciously. At least this was happening in Saul's office, away from the attention of the crew.

"Morgana, you never appreciated what I was willing to do to protect you and Dustil. Even when it was the local militia you weren't happy," Carth tried, doing his best to lower his tone. Still he could hear the anger in himself. "The stakes are a lot higher now. If this is what it takes to keep you both safe, then this is it."

"Safe? You said yourself the Sith were evil! How could we ever be safe with them?" Morgana exclaimed.

"I have Admiral Karath's word," Carth began to which Morgana barked a laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"The word of a man who betrayed the Republic? How much is that worth?" She sneered then. Carth looked at her and realized, sadly, he barely recognized the woman who regarded him with such contempt. "For that fact, how much is your word worth? Everyone is talking about this. Do you know how people are looking at me and Dustil?"

"It will be okay Morgana. Once we get you off - "

"No! I'm not leaving Telos, I'm not joining you in this insanity. And you will leave Dustil out of it. I don't even think he needs to see you again, I don't want him growing up knowing his father is a traitor!"

"You don't mean that - "

"In fact as far as he's concerned his father is dead. A good man killed by Saul and the Sith. He'll be far better off without you," Morgana hissed. Carth went silent stunned at what she was suggesting. She'd found the deepest way to cut him and did it with triumph. He gasped for a breath, unaware he'd stopped breathing at all.

"Not my son Morgana, that's too far!" Carth said. Tears burned at his eyes. The reality of it was hitting him. He was stuck in the Outer Rim as the higher ups were planning to bomb the Republic fleet. Morgana could take Dustil anywhere and simply disappear. Even if she stayed on Telos he couldn't set foot on it without being arrested and tried for treason.

"Goodbye Carth. I'm sorry I ever met you," Morgana said in a voice suddenly thick with emotion. For a brief moment hope flared in Carth and he thought there might still be a chance to convince her. Before he could speak she terminated the connection. Her face flickered and faded from the air.

"No!" Carth shouted. Anger consumed him and he balled his fist and struck out, slamming a punch into the bulkhead behind him.

**\- ~ -**

Some time later and Carth was standing beside Saul on the bridge of the _Leviathan_. He had earlier paid a visit to the medical bay where a droid tended to a broken knuckle. There was a bandage taped into place. The stringent smell of kolto lingered in Carth's nose.

"I'll say simply that I'm sorry Carth," Saul said. And the man was, Carth could tell the sincerity in his words. Saul was smart enough to say no more though. Carth's anger had not yet subsided. Clasping his hands at his back the admiral turned and stared into the expanse of space. "I've been informed you are to be transferred."

"Transferred?" That cut through his anger. Carth turned his full attention onto Saul who sighed and nodded. "By whose order?"

"Lord Revan," Saul told him.

"Why?"

The look Saul turned onto him was unsettling. It was cold and unfriendly, and Carth swallowed hard trying to look back.

"Do not question the orders of our lords. We serve at their pleasure, never forget that Carth. There is a shuttle waiting for you in the hanger bay. Do not make Lord Revan wait."

Without another word, or even farewell, Saul Karath turned and walked away. The bridge was a flurry of activity. Soldiers were hard at work at their posts, messages were carried back and forth, there was a din of background noise from the ships computers. It was hardly quiet but Carth heard only the rush of blood in his head. The idea of a transfer away from the only two things he knew, his mentor and the Leviathan, was sobering. But that it had been demanded by Darth Revan struck fear into his heart. He knew the Sith lord been looking at him when they'd met. That blasted mask might have kept it from anyone else but Carth had felt her staring. What had she seen in his thoughts Carth wondered. Had she seen his doubts, was this a test, or - Carth froze. Or was this a death sentence?

As Carth turned and walked from the bridge he reasoned this possibly wasn't a bad thing. If Morgana was going to leave, and keep Dustil from him, then his betrayal had been for nothing. He gathered what few belongings there was from his quarters and made for the hanger.

"Captain Onasi?"

At the hanger there was a female dark Jedi waiting outside a sleek ship of a design Carth had never seen. His eyes traveled over the smooth lines of the hull, barely acknowledging the woman approaching him.

"She's a lovely vessel isn't she?" the woman said glancing at the ship then back to Carth. There was a smile on her face. "Wait until you see inside Captain."

"Is Lord Revan - " Carth gestured to the ship, but couldn't finish the question.

The dark Jedi shook her head and Carth really noticed her for the first time. She had a wealth of chestnut hair, woven into a braid, though a few tendrils had escaped and framed her pale face. Bright blue eyes looked at him expectantly. He blushed slightly realizing he'd been staring at her.

"Are you that eager to meet her?" she asked lightly, one brow arching. Carth could only stammer. He didn't want to lie but that was not a question he was prepared to answer honestly to a dark Jedi.

"Uh, I didn't catch your name," Carth said, something of a mumble.

"Eva," she told him.

"Darth Eva?"

Laughing Eva shakes her head. "No, not Darth. Just - Eva. I'm something of a secretary to Lord Revan. I run little errands and the like."

"You carry a lightsaber," Carth pointed out. At her hip a small silver hilt flashed in the light and she laid a hand over it.

"I'm not strong enough to be fully trained as an apprentice. But I'm still useful in my way, and Lord Revan does not allow talent to go to waste," Eva said. He worried his comment had given offense but Eva gave no appearance of being insulted. "Come, you should get a tour of the ship. You'll be her primary pilot."

The ship was state of the art, and briefly Carth forgot about Morgana, Dustil, even the ominous transfer from the Leviathan. Eva called it a Phantom, so far ahead of its time, there were but a few in existence. And she made it clear to Carth it was one of Revan's favorite toys.

"Why me?" he asked Eva as they completed the tour.

"You have a reputation as the best pilot, as I said, Lord Revan does not let talent go to waste," replied Eva leading him into the cockpit.

"So, I'm to be Darth Revan's personal chauffeur?" Carth asked, unable to stop the words. Or the bitterness of them. Instead of the anger he'd expected Eva tilted her head and gave him a steady look. Resolving himself Carth kept his eyes on hers. He may have crossed a line but he wasn't going to cower.

"I can't speak to Lord Revan's thoughts Captain Onasi. But I doubt she plans to relegate you to her chauffeur. You're a decorated war hero with an impressive dossier. There's a chance, if you're willing to take it, to become more. You're own fleet perhaps? Admirals rank? What do you want, Carth?"

The familiar way she used his name threw him, and he shifted his weight. His thoughts turned to Morgana briefly, but lingered on Dustil. All the while Eva stared silently at him.

"Come Captain, let us get underway. Lord Revan is expecting you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi  
 _Chapter 3_**

**\- ~ -  
 _The Fury, flagship of Darth Revan, Sith Fleet_**

"That may possibly be the smoothest landing I've ever had the pleasure to experience," Eva said from the copilots chair. The smile on her pale face was warm and Carth instinctively returned it.

Despite himself, Carth appreciated the compliment. He'd landed the Sith lord's personal craft in the hanger of the the _Fury_ with no difficulty. It was a routine landing but praise from a beautiful woman was still nice. And Eva was not what he had been expecting. Perhaps it was that she was merely a secretary, but she did not glower like other Dark Jedi. In fact she was friendly and fairly inquisitive. Carth found himself often at the center of her questioning, he admitted only to having a wife a son and was thankful when Eva didn't press the matter.

"So, what now?" Carth asked her, turning the chair to look at Eva.

"Now - I show you to your quarters. Rest, eat, sleep," replied Eva shrugging her slender shoulders. The next look she gave him was an arch little smile, her eyes glittering for mischief. "You are very eager to meet Darth Revan. I can sense it. Why?"

"I just want to meet the new boss, find out what she expects of me," Carth said hoping he sounded more casual than he felt.

Eva stood, smoothing the creases from her tunic. "Not many people are eager to meet her, I think even Darth Malak does his best to avoid her since she put him in place."

"You mean it really was her? Rev - Darth Revan took his jaw?" Carth hurried to stand and followed Eva as she left the flight deck. Eva looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a little nod. Carth hissed, this reminder he'd pledged himself to these animals making him sick. Eva stopped and turned around. He nearly walked into her.

"Between the Sith it is tradition for an apprentice to challenge his master when he feels his strength and powers exceed that of his teacher's. Malak called Revan weak and it was a challenge she had answer," Eva said. "She could have killed him."

"I think I like the way the Jedi do it better. No one dies," Carth said and was instantly shocked he'd been so blunt with a woman who served so closely to Darth Revan.

"No, instead their Order grows old and stagnates as their Master's cling to their positions. While those who would lead them into a new era are discouraged from the pursuit of knowledge and even chastised for it." Eva told him, and it was the first hint of anger Carth saw in her. He wondered then if Eva hadn't been a Jedi after all. There was a suggestion of a grudge in her tone.

"Anyways," Eva sighed. "You are a little more eager than most to face Darth Revan. She won't know what to make of you."

They were walking into the spacious main hold. Eva went to a footlocker where Carth had stored his bag. First she retrieved a large satchel from the case. She went to lift it, but Carth reached out and grabbed the handle. Surprised by his action Eva froze and looked at him with wide eyes, her grip tightening.

"It looks heavy," Carth explained and almost pulled his hand back thinking he'd crossed another line. But Eva nodded slowly and let go. The bag did have a bit of weight, but Carth adjusted his grip and smiled to indicate it was no problem. He hefted it over his shoulder and picked up his own small bag with its meager possessions.

"Thank you," Eva said, her expression troubled for a moment. Her eyes kept moving back to the bag.

"Something fragile?" Carth guessed.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Come on let's get you settled," Eva said.

There was no one else to greet them in the hanger. The crews did their work but largely ignored the pair walking past them. Carth imagined he could feel their eyes on him, seeing his doubts. Lowering his chin Carth tried to ignore the thought but couldn't really escape until they were in the corridor. Here there were far less people, they passed only a handful on their approach to the lift.

"What would you make of me?" asked Carth when they were alone. Eva made a little hum and blinked at him, confused by the apparent random question. He grinned at her. "You said Darth Revan wouldn't know what to make of me. I'd like to know what your opinion is."

"Skilled, highly confident, easy to talk too but private. This suggests Captain Onasi is capable of advancement under the right guidance," Eva replied in a clinical tone.

"And whose guidance would that be," he smirked, surprising himself with the flirtatious banter. Eva looked as equally surprised and blushed lightly. Nervously Carth smoothed a hand through his hair. Sparing him any further humiliation the lift came to a stop and the doors opened.

"There's a datapad in your quarters, I suggest you take a look at it," Eva said leading Carth down another grey steel corridor. "It has a map of the ship so you can get to the mess hall, medical bay, training rooms as well as you first assignment."

"I know this is probably getting old, but - " Carth began but Eva stopped and looked at him.

"You'll meet her soon enough. I promise."

"What about you?"

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure."

Eva reached for a door control mounted in the bulkhead and then entered a security code. The locks released with a soft hiss and the door slid open. Carth looked past Eva to the dimly lit room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Captain Onasi," she said as a farewell.

"You too. Eva. Thank you."

With one last smile Eva reached for her bag. As Carth handed it over their fingers brushed briefly and all too soon that contact ended. Eva retreated to the lift and Carth leaned against the door to watch her. He was pleased when she glanced back at him and he offered her a lopsided grin.

Then he was alone. Without bothering to explore the room Carth locked the door behind himself and collapsed on the single bed. He'd enjoyed flirting with Eva but felt guilty about it. Carth still held held out hope things with Morgana might be fixed. It was possible she could come to understand the situation. But mostly, his heart ached thinking about his son.

**_\- ~ -  
Revan_ **

Eva trudged back to her private suite, with her thoughts heavily on Carth Onasi. She knew she should be thinking of their upcoming attack on the Republic. It would be a devastating blow to the already crippled Fleet. Everything needed to be perfect. This would hopefully make people scared enough they would abandon the Republic. A peaceful surrender was better for everyone than beating them into brutal submission. But that boyish grin the pilot had given her kept pushing its way back to her thoughts.

The decision to separate Carth from Saul Karath's influence was a good one. Karath was Malak's man through and through. Eva was glad Carth would be free of that influence. He would be very useful if she was careful how that potential was molded.

Placing the satchel on the large bed Eva sighed and reached her hands to her head. Nimbly her fingers picked apart the braid and she shook out her hair. It sent a shiver down her spine. Eva was easy to leave behind. Pull apart the braid, remove the simple black tunic, the single short lightsaber, and Revan was again herself. Bending Revan unzipped Eva's satchel and removed the armor tucked away inside.

There was always the possibility Revan would need the armor at a moments notice, so Eva was saddled the burden of carrying it everywhere. She'd been nervous to let Carth carry the satchel. But he wasn't all that curious about the contents and was glad to just help. Revan laid the Mandalorian mask on her desk, almost reverently. Next followed her twin lightsabers.

Of course there was the issue of Carth's son. Revan carefully probed his thoughts when he made a brief mention of his family. She needed details though. Information would be easy to buy, but she also wanted to hear it from Carth directly. But Revan had the sense the man might doubt his allegiance too much if this matter with his son did not end well.

With a sigh she turned to the transparisteel viewport. Revan would have to send Eva out again, a little sooner than she would have liked, but it might do Carth well to have a familiar face.

Perhaps it would be good to take him in a smaller fighter during the bombing of the Republic shipyards. That way she could get a taste of his true commitment to their side.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi  
 _Chapter 4_**

**\- ~ -  
 _The Fury, flagship of Darth Revan, Sith Fleet_**

It was no surprise the first assignment was an overnight on the bridge. As the newest addition of the _Fury's_ crew he had to be prepared for some unpleasant hours until he proved himself. But that was no different than when he'd been an ensign in the Fleet.

What did surprise him was the friendly manner in which his lieutenant greeted him. He was a broad shouldered man with a round open face who introduced himself as Sar Thul. The lieutenant gave him a tour of the bridge, introduced the soldiers who greeted Carth with a salute, and filled him on details of Sith command. Carth listened intently, silent and nodding.

"May I say sir, it is a pleasure to have the opportunity to serve under you," Lieutenant Thul finished. The compliment was unexpected and it must have shown upon Carth's face because Thul gave an embarrassed smile. "You're exploits in the Mandalorian Wars Captain, they're nothing short of legendary."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Carth said. For Carth, it was praise that reminded him of everything he betrayed to be here. And the wife and son it had ended up costing him.

Thul made a little bow of his head and left Carth alone. Pushing aside unpleasant thoughts of family and betrayal he forced his mind onto work. There was still a bridge to oversee. A few times he found himself looking at the doors, wondering if Darth Revan may not show up. He still wanted to know why she had requested his transfer and what was expected of him.

According to the datapad left in his quarters there was a week of bridge duty ahead of him. Eva mentioned he was likely to be the primary pilot of that little phantom he'd flown from the _Leviathan_ and he wondered how that was going to fit in things. Too much curiosity probably wasn't healthy among the Sith and yet Carth couldn't help himself.

"Coffee?" Thul asked a few hours later. Gratefully he nodded, accepting a mug from the lieutenant, and taking a cautious drink. It was bitter and overheated but Carth needed the stimulant. Poor sleep combined with night shifts were going to take a toll on him.

By the time his shift came ended it was only a few hours to morning muster for the rest of the Fury's crew. He thanked Thul who grinned, saluted and repeated his gratitude to work with Carth.

"I'm sure the mess hall can do you a decent meal sir," Thul added.

"And I might just take them up on that," Carth said. He entered the lift and the moment the doors closed he gave in and yawned. Sleep sounded good but the way his stomach rumbled made Carth change direction. The cooks gave him a plate of food and Carth ate alone in the empty mess hall before seeking out his bed.

This was his ritual for the next three nights. He was becoming accustomed to the unusual hours. Coffee was a big help. And Lieutenant Thul was there to help matters of Sith protocol that Carth hadn't yet learned.

On the fourth morning the smell of breakfast was already rich on the air when he stepped out of the lift. The mess hall was empty when Carth entered, well almost, he spotted a lone figure sitting at the far side. Pausing Carth smiled to see Eva bent over a datapad, a plate of food at her elbow but apparently forgotten. He hadn't seen her since arriving on the Fury and found he was glad to see her again. She looked much the same as did when he met her, wearing a simple black tunic with her long hair worn in a braid.

"Any room for a captain here?" Carth asked, carrying a tray for himself, and approaching the woman. He'd expected her to be surprised but Eva merely looked up and smiled. Then he remembered she was probably strong enough in the Force to have sensed him.

"Of course," Eva said, she rearranged a few things to make space.

"I've, uh, missed seeing you around," said Carth as he sat down. Eva turned the datapad off. She rested her elbows on the table and smiled at him.

"I keep busy. How are things on the bridge?"

"Going well, I mean there's not much to do really. Doesn't matter if it's the Republic or Sith. The grunts do all the real work and the brass stand around and watch them."

"Ssh! You'll start a revolt," Eva laughed. Carth smiled, enjoying the sound of her laughter and the way her blue eyes crinkled.

"How have you been?" Carth asked taking a forkful of egg in his mouth. It was too hot, but he did his best to chew the food despite the pain it was causing. The pain was bearable compared to the embarrassment of having Eva see him spit it out.

"Busy," Eva replied. She paused and Carth realized the woman was trying not to laugh again. The eggs were absolutely burning his mouth now. He made a face at Eva who snickered before she bit her lower lip to keep quiet. "Aside from the dangerous conditions of the cafeteria, how are you doing?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine once the roof of my mouth heals," Carth muttered. He swallowed the last of the egg and reached for a napkin. Wiping his mouth Carth looked across to Eva, and she waited patiently for an honest answer from him. "I'm fine. I'm waiting to know why Lord Revan requested my transfer. I haven't heard from Admiral Karath since I've been here, and my - "

He stopped and looked at the table unsure if he could or should finish that statement.

"Your wife?" Eva prompted him gently. Carth took a deep breath then nodded carefully. "Why did you leave the Republic?"

"Because Saul made a lot sense, the Republic is loosing this war and I have a family to think about," Carth said. Angry he pushed the tray of food aside, his appetite vanished.

"They must appreciate your devotion to their safety," Eva said. Reluctantly Carth met her eyes which were soft for concern and somehow he felt compelled to continue talking.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. My wife, Morgana, she doesn't see it the way I do," said Carth. "She said, she said my son was better off if he thought I was dead. Better than knowing his father was a traitor."

"I'm sorry," Eva said. The words were genuine. She reached across the table to lay a soft hand over one of his. "Perhaps she'll come around. In time - "

"I - ah, I can't believe I'm sharing all this with you. Maybe I shouldn't. But you're the only familiar face I know. Things with Morgana haven't been great. She was angry I signed back up at the start of this war, she wanted me home with her and Dustil. We argued. A lot, pretty much all we do anymore. I can't see anyway back for her and I, but Dustil. My son," Carth sighed.

"You'll see him again Carth," Eva told him, squeezing his hand then letting go. For a moment he wanted her hand back. It was the first human contact he'd felt in weeks.

"I don't know. I - thank you. I'm not use to talking about personal matters like this. It's nice to have someone to listen," Carth said.

"Get some rest. You'll be called to a meeting this afternoon," said Eva in a hushed voice. "Darth Revan will be there. Among others. Malak, Karath. You should be rested."

"Will you be there?"

"No."

Carth hesitated. He was finally meeting Darth Revan and wasn't entirely sure how he felt. But this information he owed to Eva, and there was a feeling she might be in trouble for sharing it with him.

"Thank you. I, uh - hope to see you around. Maybe I can burn my mouth over breakfast again."

Eva smiled at him, sweeping a lock of hair from her face. She grabbed her datapad and stood saying, "It was nice seeing you Captain. Till the next time."

**\- ~ -  
Revan**

Intelligence reported the codes Admiral Karath provided them were still active. With them Revan and Malak would lead their fleet past Republic security to bomb their shipyards. Their plan was to strike in the early hours of the following morning to catch the Fleet by surprise.

Dressed as Eva she had combed through the reports and battle plans all night over endless coffee in the cafeteria. The meeting with Carth Onasi had been a genuine, but pleasant, surprise for Revan. Even better he'd needed only the smallest of psychic nudges to open up about his wife and son. Little wonder the man seemed so full of doubt. He'd left the Republic to ensure the safety of his family only to loose them for it.

It was probably better to have Carth killed. Something kept Revan from issuing the order. She had no doubt he still possessed a lot of potential, if he could be convinced that he'd done the right thing joining the Sith. The feelings Carth had for his son were strong and possibly key to convincing him he'd made the right choice. It may also help solidify his loyalty to her personally if she managed to secure the boy.

Revan made a final adjustment on her armor while carefully considering this new idea. The Mandalorian mask waited at her desk. The final piece of her armor. Her true public face. She lifted it, fitting it into place just as she sensed Malak's presence aboard the Fury. If he was here so was Saul Karath.

They would be going to a conference room where the men and women leading tomorrows assault waited for their orders. Drawing the hood of her cloak Revan made her way there in order to address her troops and lay out their battle plans.

Carth would be among those present. He had been invited to this meeting only an hour earlier, as Eva had told him. It would be interesting to see how he would react to her, not as the secretary Eva, but as Darth Revan. She was also curious to know his reaction to the part she expected him to play in this mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi  
 _Chapter 5_**

**\- ~ -  
 _The Fury, flagship of Darth Revan, Sith Fleet_**

"We need to send a clear message to the Republic," Revan said to men and women before her. Many of these people were former Republic officers who had fought under her in the Mandalorian Wars. Others hailed from Dromund system. "This is not a war they can win. I expect you to be efficient and without mercy."

Their was a chorus of agreement among the assembly. Revan stepped aside and the lights dimmed. A projection of the Fleet's shipyards appeared above the rooms central holoprojector. Admiral Karath moved to the front, lightly clearing his throat, to address the room. He launched into a dry description of the security measures currently in place and what response they might expect from the Fleet.

Nothing the man divulged surprised Revan. They were still attempting the same maneuvers and gambits she and Malak had taught them. If there was one thing Revan learned serving the Republic, it was that the Fleet was slow to adapt. Their outdated tactics and uninspired leadership saw them on the losing side against the Mandalorians until she had saved them.

She let her eyes wander the room. The faces turned to Saul were bathed in the blue light of the projector. The Admiral had their rapt attention. At the back of the group she found Carth Onasi. Leaning against a bulkhead, arms folded over his chest, his face expressionless. Curious Revan searched the mans feelings through the Force. The bland look Carth wore concealed the conflict of his emotions underneath. It did not surprise her to discover he had some revulsion for the discussion at hand. There was a resolve beneath that though which fed Revan's hope there might be a greater purpose to Carth Onasi. She would have to make him see her cause, show him how the Republic had failed its own people. To that end Revan would use Dustil

Following this meeting Eva would make contact with a mercenary on Taris. They had worked together several times, the Mandalorian was resourceful and very efficient. She hoped Eva might convince him to travel to Telos for the young Onasi boy and deliver him to the  _Fury_.

Bringing her mind back to the present Revan was aware someone was watching her. She turned, the lights of the holoprojector reflecting off the mask, and faced Malak. His eyes were dark and menacing. Anyone else might have trembled for the hatred in that look. Not Revan. While Saul droned on about the Fleet she started back at Malak until he dropped his gaze.

He was getting braver Revan realized. It was only a matter of time before Malak would make a move against her. What other reason had he poached Saul Karath?

"You have your assignments, prepare your troops and say nothing of this until the order is given to attack. Dismissed," Revan said when Saul finally ceased talking. The soldiers left the room, but Carth appeared hesitate. He looked for a moment as though he wanted to approach her. Then Admiral Karath was taking his arm and ushering him from the room.

"Tell me Master, has Captain Onasi been useful to you?" Malak asked when they were alone in the room. There was unmistakable emphasis on useful which Revan did not miss.

"He's useful as long as he's away from your newest lapdog," Revan replied calmly. Behind her mask she smiled coldly, the next words spoken cruelly. "I think the Captain posses the strong jaw of a natural leader."

She felt Malak's anger and it gave her a surge of pleasure.

"Remember where your loyalties lie my apprentice," Revan said. The bow Malak gave was stiff. He seethed with rage. She felt his desire to lash out at her but also the fear restraining him. That fear would not last forever. For now Malak had a purpose, and if he served it, she would let him live.

"Do not fail me in this mission Malak, you better hope Admiral Karath proves his worth. Because his failure will be your failure," she added, then gave a dismissive wave. Malak retreated from the room.

**\- ~ -  
 _Carth Onasi_**

"I would hope you consider me the friend I regard you as," Saul told Carth in a quiet voice. The men were standing in the hallway a short distance from the door to the conference room.

Carth finally found the courage to speak with Darth Revan but had been escorted away by Saul instead. In the week since he'd seen the man the admiral appeared to have lost weight. His cheeks looked hollow.

"Of course I do sir," Carth replied not without puzzlement.

"Good. I will confess that Lord Malak is concerned by Lord Revan's request for your transfer. This can go no further than us, you understand?"

Carth nodded.

"Have you been given any indication of why that order was issued?"

He searched his thoughts, the first conversation he had shared with Eva coming to mind. Something kept Carth from mentioning it. Eva had been friendly to him, she went out of her way to prepare him for this meeting, and he did not want to get her into trouble. It might cause him the only ally he had here.

"I'm serving on the bridge currently," Carth said in the end. He looked apologetically at his friend and shrugged. "I'm sorry sir. Darth Revan hasn't even spoken to me."

The older man nodded wordlessly. But the lingering stare he fixed on Carth was not convinced. Clasping his hands at his back Saul gave a little sigh. "Carth, if something should come to seem ... unusual, I would like you to know I am always here to listen. Do you understand?"

Before Carth could speak Malak came into the hall. The former Jedi fixed a baleful look at Carth as he came up the hallway. Saul bowed respectfully and Carth did, the gesture allowing him to escape the hatred in that face.

Then Saul rose and turned to follow Malak into the lift. Carth looked around as the lift doors were closing on them. For a final second he had to bear Malak's gaze and it struck Carth to the core. When the door closed and he was alone Carth leaned against the bulkhead. He tried to figure out what had just happened. Saul had been alluding to something, a warning about Darth Revan he wondered. But Carth was struggling to think of a reason for it. Perhaps Eva would shed light on it the next time he saw her.

"Captain Onasi."

The voice called him from behind and he turned to see Darth Revan standing outside the conference room. In the wake of Saul's confusing warning he had not realized she was still here. Quickly Carth bowed.

"Come," she said, gesturing him to conference room. Curiously Carth followed. Revan went to the holoprojector and brought up the Republic shipyards again.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the place Captain," Revan said turning to him. The mask unnerved Carth, he could feel her eyes on him, but could not see them. It was probably the point of the thing Carth realized. Intimidation was a powerful tactic.

"Of course Lord Revan, but I can't tell you any more than Admiral Karath has," Carth said. He struggled for focus briefly. It was easier to look at the hologram than her.

"During tomorrow's assault I wish for you to take my ship, there are two targets you are to ensure destroyed," Revan told him. Carth held his breath. This was a test of his loyalty. Standing on the bridge of the  _Fury_  during the strike would have insulated him from the events. But piloting a ship into the attack itself, assigned his own targets, Carth was being asked to cross that final line.

"Of course Lord Revan," Carth said, managing another bow. He had to be careful with these thoughts, she could probably sense how uncomfortable the order made him.

"You're first target is here," Revan said, a gloved finger pointing to a small nondescript building. As far he knew this was a place reserved for guests of Fleet command, senators, Jedi and the like. His eyes flickered to Revan who nodded. "Yes, there is a senator who has been instrumental in rallying Republic spirits. I'd like to stop that."

Then her hand moved and she directed his attention somewhere else, a warehouse at the opposite end. The last time Carth had been at the shipyards it housed a pile a miscellaneous parts the engineers felt might yet be useful.

"I need something recovered from here."

"Will I be permitted a crew?" Carth asked then quickly added, "Lord Revan."

"This building is surplus goods, as you know Captain Onasi. Security will be minimal. You faced far more difficult assignments against the Mandalorians. Do not doubt yourself," Revan said, not unkindly. She sighed then and made a conciliatory gesture. "It is a fair request. I will allocate one person to you."

Carth drew himself up, a name already coming to his lips, but he didn't dare make such a bold request to the Dark Lord herself. Instead he nodded.

"Thank you Lord Revan," he acknowledged. She was staring at him now and the silence which followed his statement grew long and uncomfortable.

"You have someone in mind Captain?"

"Your secretary Eva, I'd like to request her assistance Lord Revan."

He couldn't be sure but it seemed as though Revan drew back in surprise.

"That is an unusual request. Eva is - committed elsewhere Captain."

"My apologies Lord Revan," Carth said feeling the crush of disappointment but also embarrassed having actually asked for Eva. He should have said Lieutenant Thul and was kicking himself for it. Thankfully Revan allowed the issue to drop.

"That will be all Captain."

**\- ~ -  
 _The Leviathan, flagship of Admiral Karath, Sith Fleet_**

"Did he give you an idea why Revan wanted him?"

Darth Malak was gazing at the  _Fury_  from a transparisteel viewport. The bulk of his shoulders bunched ominously beneath his robes. It made Saul nervous. Upon leaving Revan's ship it became quickly clear Malak was in a dark mood. Something had happened in that meeting though Saul could not fathom what.

"No my Lord Malak," he replied swallowing. "In defense of Carth I do not believe he knows anything. He is a simple man nearly incapable of guile."

"I assumed she wanted a play thing," Malak said. The idea occurred to Saul before, of course it had, he knew behind her mask Revan was beautiful. But he also knew Carth was married and it would take a lot to break his loyalty to Morgana. After all it was those feelings towards her Saul used to sway Carth away from the Republic.

"You underestimate Revan," Malak chortled. The mechanical sound of that laugh was cold. "She is persuasive woman Admiral."

Saul knew not to say anything. He waited for Darth Malak to address him. After a long moment the man turned away from the viewport.

"I advise you to keep a close eye on Carth Onasi. Talk to him often, be his friend. Make him understand when Revan falls, so will her allies."

Saul bowed deeply, "As you command Lord Malak."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall of Darth Revan and the Rise of Admiral Onasi**

**_Chapter 6_ **

 

**\- ~ -**

**_The Fury, flagship of Darth Revan, Sith Fleet_ **

**_Revan_ **

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I have a job for you Canderous."

 

At the other end of the holocall the grim faced Mandalorian remained silent. Eva knew that meant he was willing to listen. On Taris the grizzled veteran worked as hired muscle for Davik Kang. Though no job the gangster handed off to Canderous Ordo was worthy of such a highly skilled warrior. Frequently Eva tempted him to take small side projects. It wasn't the money the Mandalorian sought either, but the challenge, which she admired. While Eva often thought Canderous wasted his talents as a mercenary she had not been able to convince him to join Darth Revan's cause. 

 

"The son of one of our new captains, I need someone to retrieve the boy from Telos," she said. There was a narrowing of Canderous eyes which indicated curiosity. Eva kept quiet and waited for him to speak this time. If he wanted information she would give it, but Eva was going to make him ask.

 

"Lord Revan doesn't seem the type too bothered by the personal lives of her crew," Canderous pointed out. 

 

"No. But I am. The captain needs incentive, I have every reason to believe a reunion with his child will motivate him," replied Eva with a little shrug of her shoulders. She tilted her head and arched a brow. "So, will you take the job or not?"

 

Canderous leaned back. He folded his arms over his chest considering the proposition. 

 

"Why not use one of those  _dar'jetii_ *? For that matter, why not yourself Eva?"

 

"Telos is a Republic controlled planet. I'm sure Captain Onasi's family is being closely watched following his defection. And my people may frighten the boy. I'd like him to be - happy, when his father sees him."

 

"With one condition," Canderous said. There was a grin on his face as he leaned forward.

 

"Yes?" 

 

"You accompany me. I'll help you get the boy but I'm not babysitting him." 

 

Eva frowned. The request didn't come as a surprise, though she had been hoping Canderous wasn't going to consider the issue. Taking Carth's son was the first step, it would be a dangerous journey through Republic space and someone needed to actually tend to the boy. There was no one available who would make a suitable babysitter. Eva included herself in that assessment. But she sighed and nodded.

 

"Fine."

 

Revan ended the holocall with relief. A pensive look drew over her pale face. She went to the transpirsteel viewport which ran the length of her quarters. Again the Sith lord found herself wondering if Carth Onasi's loyalty was worth so much trouble. While Canderous wasn't chasing money, he didn't come cheap. There was also the investment of her time. Eva might have time to go off with Canderous but Revan did not. 

 

The Force told Revan she needed Carth. If she was going to have his loyalty she must ensure he was happy. That meant Carth needed to be reunited with Dustil. With a heavy sigh Revan's shoulders slumped. She folded her arms below her breasts and turned away from the view. There was simply no choice for it. Following the destruction of the shipyards Eva would have to take the Phantom to Taris. 

 

For the moment though she needed to focus her attention on the upcoming invasion. The fleet was assembled, preparing for the jump to hyperspace, which would take them into the heart of Republic space. 

 

After consideration Revan had chosen one of the bridge crew to join Carth on his assignment. Besides Lieutenant Thul she decided Eva would complete the group. Her own presence aboard the Phantom might motivate Carth out of fear. What she wanted to know was if Carth was willing to do more than wear the uniform, but to become a Sith as well.  

 

Revan went to the footlocker where Eva's belongings were kept. From within she withdrew the short lightsaber and attached it to her belt. Having spoken with Canderous her hair was already loosely braided just as she was wearing Eva's soft woolen tunic and leggings. Perched at the edge of her bed Revan pulled on her boots. For good measure she decided to add a blaster. Not her preferred weapon of choice, but a kinder option if Carth refused to perform his assigned duty. 

 

The corridors of the Fury were rife with activity. Hardly anyone paid attention to her though. If she'd walked the ship in her armor people would have noticed her presence. Eva hardly merited a second look and then it was usually an admiring glance. 

 

In the hangers there was even more going on. Smaller fighters were being prepped and maintenance crew and droids hurried to complete their work. Pilots talked in small groups or busied themselves at their ships. Amid the flurry her X-70B Phantom was being tended to by only a single droid. She smiled at the little astromech unit before ascending the loading ramp. 

 

**\- ~ -**

**_Carth Onasi_ **

 

Carth slept poorly and it wasn't the odd hours he'd been keeping. Dreams plagued him. Ones in which he killed old friends and comrades. Where Morgana kept screaming he was a monster and Dustil was always out of reach. 

 

Disgusted Carth rolled out of bed. He scratched at his scalp then leaned his elbows on his knees. There were only hours to go before the assault on the shipyards Carth. He knew the root of these troubling dreams. Part of him still wasn't sure he would actually be able to go through with this. Though he wore the uniform and even knelt at the feet of the Sith lords themselves, Carth felt doubt lingering in his heart. It was Saul who had pushed him down this dark path and now the wife he'd done it for hated him. With these heavy thoughts Carth stood and went to the fresher in his quarters as though they might be escaped in a shower. 

 

He didn't miss the days of being a grunt where rooms and showers were communal affairs. The bathroom was a small setup with only the basics. Importantly it was private. Stripping naked Carth stepped into the cramped room and turned on the sonic shower. He stood with one arm on the wall, brow pressed into the crook of his elbow and trying not to think about home or the son who would grow up believing his father dead. 

 

Standing in the shower trying Carth tried not to think, to keep his mind free of regret. Not until his chrono started beeping from the other room did he realize he had lost track of time. Turning off the sonic shower Carth rushed to the desk to grab his chrono. He silenced the metallic call of the alarm before checking the hour. 

 

He'd wasted more time than he realized. Hurrying Carth dressed, pulling on the grey uniform before checking his reflection to make final adjustments. The last addition was his personal blaster tucked into the holster at his hip. 

 

During the trip to the hanger bay Carth looked on at the work going on around the ship. Though they would hold the twin advantages of surprise and greater firepower the crew were hard at work preparing the Fury for battle. Carth dodged an astromech droid who whistled sharply at him. For a moment Carth was sure the droid insulted him as it raced away.

 

When he reached the hanger bay and laid eyes on the Phantom Carth found he was looking forward to sitting at the helm. Undoubtably she was a superior vessel, the finest he'd ever handled. It was easy to understand why Darth Revan valued it so much.

 

There was no small measure of surprise as he walked into the flight deck and found Eva bent over the controls. 

 

"Captain," she said without looking up. He passed a hand through his hair, trying to sweep back those pieces which always fell over his forehead. They stayed for a moment. 

 

"Didn't expect to see you," he said forcing himself to sound causal. At the helm Eva shrugged. Her fingers flew over the panel. He remained standing in the doorway. The reaction left him nonplussed but he made another effort. "But, uh, I'll confess I'm damn pleased you're here."

 

"You did ask for me," Eva said looking at him over her shoulder with a smile. She'd been told he requested her to accompany him. Carth cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment.

 

"Relax Captain, I figured you'd need a hand in case the Fleet surprises us with any plates of eggs," joked Eva turning back to the helm.

 

"Why do I have a feeling I won't live that down?" Carth asked morosely as he approached the pilots chair. He watched Eva's slender fingers move, tapping delicately at the controls. 

 

"Don't worry. You're weakness is safe with me," Eva said moving aside to allow Carth to sit. She glanced at him and he couldn't miss the teasing glow in her eyes. 

 

"So it's just us then?" Carth was focusing on the controls, eager to change the subject. 

 

"No, there's a lieutenant as well. Thul, I think, you've worked the bridge with him."

 

"Sar Thul. You and him are about the only people I know. Would I be right to assume you know what the plan is?"

 

Eva turned, the smile gone, to look at him.

 

"Yes. Are you prepared?" she asked. No matter how much he wanted to give a dismissive response, he couldn't. A quick quip died before it reached his lips. Looking into Eva's eyes Carth had to answer her question with honesty. 

 

"I'm not sure."

 

Silent Eva stared at him, the moment growing uncomfortable as Carth could only imagine what she was thinking. Then her was hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft squeeze. The smile which came to her lips was not as bright as before, but there was a warmth in it. 

 

"Captain!" 

 

Lieutenant Thul strode into the cockpit, his greeting booming ahead of his entrance. As he approached Eva stepped away. 

 

"Good evening Lieutenant," Carth said watching Eva depart. When she passed Thul the man gave her a short nod then went for the co-pilots seat. 

 

"Can't say I've had the pleasure of crewing this little beauty," Thul said. Appreciatively he ran a hand over the console. "This is going to be quiet the treat, a ride on the X-70B Phantom with none other than Carth Onasi himself. Sir.""

 

He couldn't help but smile for the admiration in the mans words. 

 

"Let's just make sure we return the Phantom in one piece to Lord Revan," Carth said. He felt the smallest amount of trepidation taking the woman's prized toy into battle.

 

"Wise decision Captain," Eva said returning. "The ship is virtually irreplaceable."

 

"No pressure, right?" Carth half joked, looking over his shoulder. Eva was sliding into the navigators chair. Instead of the smile he expected to see, Eva's expression was serious as she strapped herself in. 

 

"I'd listen to her, sir. Eva here knows Darth Revan better than most," Thul said glancing to Carth with a small grin.  

 

"Thank you Lieutenant," Eva replied with a nod of her head. She took a breath and squared her shoulders. "Alright Captain, are we ready?"

 

"As ever," Carth sighed and took the Phantom out of the Fury's hanger. 

 

**\- ~ -**

**_Taris, Lower City, Javyar's Cantina_ **

**_Canderous Ordo_ **

 

The waitress retreated to the bar while Canderous admired the view. He left Davik's estate for the relative privacy of  _Javyar's_. It was crowded and noisy but people in the lower city minded their own business. For a man like Canderous it was a good place to enjoy a drink and a ciggara in private. Here, at a booth in the back of the bar, Canderous considered his recent holocall.

 

Revan was keeping up the facade of Eva, and he supposed for most the ruse worked. But he knew Revan's true face even if she did not seem to recall his. There wasn't much reason for her too, Canderous silently accepted that. The first time he'd seen Revan was at the end of the war. His people were defeated and the Jedi demanded harsh terms of for their surrender. Seeing the destruction of his basilisk remained a bitter memory. The admiration he regarded Revan with, she had been the only true challenge to the might of the Mandalorian's, made it impossible to hate her. 

 

Because of it, when she approached him the first time introducing herself as Eva, Canderous played along. Though he considered putting an end to the charade Canderous never spoke up. Eventually he came to understand why Revan enjoyed the anonymity of Eva. People did not fear Eva, they were usually willing to talk to a pretty young woman. There was a freedom of movement afforded to Eva which Revan did not have. 

 

The waitress came sauntering back. Canderous watched the sway of her hips as she slipped through the crowds. It was getting on in day and people were pouring into Javyar's to lose their burdens at the bottom of a bottle. 

 

He fished a few credit chips from the pocket on his vest. The generous tip earned him a batting of lashes from the twi'lek waitress. She lifted the glass from her tray and passed it directly to him. Purposefully her long green fingers brushed along Canderous' hand. A slow smile warmed her face as he looked at her. Tilting his head Canderous raised the glass in her direction before taking a drink.  

 

A quick search on the HoloNet servers turned up a fair amount of information about Carth Onasi, a decorated war hero of the Republic. Also recently declared missing in action along with the crew of Admiral Karath's Leviathan. Not so missing now Canderous thought dryly. 

 

Lifting the glass Canderous tossed back a mouthful of the amber liquid. He savored the burn of it slithering down his throat. 

 

His thoughts drifted back to Revan wondering what her intentions were with this Onasi fellow. By all accounts the man was reputed to be an excellent pilot. Possibly the best of the Fleet. If he defected for the Sith it made sense to guarantee his loyalty by holding his son as surety. That wasn't what Revan suggested on the holocall. Well, Canderous conceded taking another drink, it wasn't what Eva suggested. Onasi's son wasn't going to be some hostage. The dar'jerii actually seemed concerned for Carth Onasi and his son.

 

Not once had Canderous ever seen Revan display mercy. Not as a Jedi when she and Malak crushed his people, demanding the destruction of the basilisk droids, those great hulking beasts from which Canderous enjoyed so many victories. Further dividing them by stealing away Mandalore's mask. His steel grey eyes narrowed at the memory and he finished off the drink in one long swallow. 

 

If Carth Onasi had moved Revan like this, inspiring her to kindness, Canderous wanted to meet him. He at least had to shake the hand of a man brave enough to earn Darth Revan's personal attention. 

 

 

 

 

**Mando'a Translations**

*  _ **dar'jetii**  - Sith, dark or fallen Jedi_  



	7. Chapter 7

**The Rise of Admiral Onasi and the Fall of Darth Revan**

**Chapter 7**

**-~-**

**The Phantom, personal craft of Darth Revan,**

_**Eva** _

 

"Fire the missiles," Eva repeated, her eyes locked onto Carth. The man gave a jerky nod of his head but still sat there without moving. He seemed to be in a trance, eyes glazed over as he stared into some middle distance. His thumbs were hesitating just over the controls, not yet bearing down in order fire the heavy missiles. An alarm went off signaling the approach of enemy fighters. Yet that urgent beeping did nothing to yank Carth Onasi from his thoughts. Extending her mind into the Force Eva could feel the weight of his conscious as Carth struggled to fulfill the order.

 

 

"Incoming!" Sar bellowed from the radio as he sat at the turret. The Phantom shuddered as her shields took damage. This craft wasn't meant for battle, it was a stealth ship, they couldn't sit here forever while Carth wrestled with the decision. Eva huffed and unbuckled the restraints on the co-pilots chair. She had been lenient on Carth. He had been given a couple minutes to take the shot. The targeting system was locked on a one building in the middle of a compound near the hub of the Fleet's shipyard. These administration buildings were an easy shot, there was no distraction and no way he could miss. It would appear Carth could wear the uniform and bow to his new masters. But he would not truly be Sith. Eva had made a mistake thinking Carth Onasi would ever truly commit himself to this. Rising to her feet she reached for the blaster at her hip. And before her hand even brushed the weapon Carth leapt into action.

 

The ship rocked again while it was strafed by another fly-by. Eva lost her balance, and dropped back into the co-pilots chair. On the view screen one of the buildings exploded into a ball of fire. The scarlet-orange ball of flame climbing into the sky brought a smirk to Eva as she watched it. She was aware of Carth looking at her and turned to meet his gaze. The coldness and anger in his eyes made her draw back, surprised. She'd never thought him capable of such emotion.

 

"Who was in there?" he asked bluntly. Eva raised a brow. She didn't have to tell him. He was nothing more than a soldier, and had no place to question Revan's orders. If he had asked in front of others, had asked anyone but Eva who seemed to helpless to resist him, then Revan may have killed him on the spot. At the very least he would have been made an example to others.

 

"Master Dorak of the Jedi Council. And Admiral Dodonna," Eva answered. As she expected the second name hit him hard. Carth visibly flinched. The woman was no stranger to either of them. Carth knew her from Mandalorian Wars, just as Revan did. He looked at the screen, the flames licking at the ruins of the diplomatic housing unit as they consumed everything. Holding her breath Eva waited for the impending outburst. Her hand hovered at the blaster. If Carth reacted negatively Eva decided maybe it was better to finish him off now. The outburst never came. A peculiar hardness settled over Carth's face. He squared those broad shoulders and grabbed the helm.

 

 

"The warehouse right? It's at the other end," he said, the words flat and hollow. And so cold Eva was almost concerned. All around them battle raged on. What few fighters the Fleet could raise were putting up a valiant effort. Little good it was doing them. Already more than half of the shipyard was in ruin, bombed into oblivion by the Sith fighters and star destroyers. The Phantom streaked through the atmosphere, Carth easily dodging what enemy fire they came under. The two fighters which dared to get close were picked off by Sar Thul before they even got a shot off. Eva kept a close ear on the comm panel. It had been risky to come out here, leaving the battle in the hands of Malak and Karath. Not that they weren't capable men. On the contrary, Revan knew either of them could handle this. It might give them the notion they didn't need her though. She had already had to put Malak in his place once. Since she'd taken his jaw Revan could feel her apprentices anger, his desire to destroy her. There would come a time, very soon, when Malak would attack his teacher as was the tradition of the Sith.

 

Eva glanced at Carth. He looked tense, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he pulled up on the controls. The Phantom responded so well to him Eva felt a touch of jealousy. Just briefly she let herself deliberate on why she had spared Carth. Technically he had failed. When ordered he had not fired, instead wresting his conscious before finally doing it. Perhaps because Malak was planning to attack she felt the need to secure Carth's loyalty to herself. There was no way to do that without knowing how committed he was.

 

 

He must have sensed her eyes on him. Carth turned and briefly their gaze met. The anger seemed to soften just a little. Eva surprised herself by smiling at him. Again that muscle fluttered at his jaw and he gave a curt nod before looking away.

 

As the Phantom touched down outside the Republic warehouse Eva was already on her feet. There wouldn't be much security here. Eva pulled the blaster off, her lightsaber the much more efficient choice in this quick operation. She was leaving the flight deck when a voice stopped her.

 

"Wait," Carth called. Eva looked over her shoulder to see him standing. He leaned over and activated the in-ship radio. "Sar, take the helm, have this ship ready to go when Eva and I return."

 

He switched the radio off, straightened and tugged his jacket back into place, before turning to her. Just briefly Carth flashed her a grin.

 

"Don't think I'd let you run into danger by yourself gorgeous," Carth said, walking first toward Eva, then past her.

 

"That's not necessary Carth. I can handle this alone," Eva snapped. She had felt the heat of lust rise as he drew close. The betrayal of her own body giving rise to anger. She half jogged to keep up with his brisk stride. "I do not need assistance, it is better you remain here. You are the pilot and Revan entrusted this ship to you."

 

 

"Revan also told me to get that package from this warehouse. I'm merely following orders," he fired back. His finger brushed the door control. There was a hiss as the seal broke and the airlock rolled open. Carth pulled his blaster from the holster. The way he put his arm out, as if to protect her, may have been amusing if she'd not been angry. He leaned out the hatch and was oblivious to Eva bristling behind him. Using hand signals Carth indicated the turrets on the rooftop tracking the landing pad. Eva pushed her way to the door and began gathering the Force. When she extended a hand energy leapt from her gloved palm, it crackled and split off in two directions. Before either of the turrets could get a shot off they burst outward in a shower of sparks.

 

"Useful," Carth quipped before stepping outside. The air smelled of ozone following the explosion of electronics. But the acrid reek was faint and quickly evaporated.

 

As they hurried to the doors Eva noticed that Carth was using his old Republic blaster instead of the sleeker Sith model. He held it firmly in his right hand, the barrel low and his finger hovering above the trigger. There was no doubt Carth knew how to use the weapon. But why he had preferred that to the standard issue Sith blaster vexed Eva. As she watched him slice the door lock Eva grudgingly admitted she may also be looking for things to be angry about. Plenty of soldiers used weaponry that wasn't standard issue.

 

 

"After you, beautiful," Carth whispered. She saw it then, his smirk, and realized he knew she was angry. And that he was the one getting on her nerves. Eva forced back a growl and shouldered way through the door.

 

**-~-**

**Warehouse, Republic Shipyards**

**_Carth Onasi_ **

 

The view from here wasn't bad. Eva preferred the simple black robes of a dark Jedi. And they happened to fit her nicely, hugging her narrow waist and the curve of her hips in an eye pleasing way. Then there was the way it fit over Eva's tight, firm -

 

"Keep your mind on the task at hand," Eva snapped, yanking Carth from his private thoughts. He wasn't ashamed to have been caught. Her glare bringing an easy smile to his face. After being forced to kill Dodonna and a Jedi council member, without being told about it - Carth figured he owed Eva at least that much. With a shrug he moved ahead of the woman, turning his attention onto the dimly lit warehouse.

 

"The crate is supposed to be down this way. Would the Fleet even know Darth Revan is after it?" Carth asked. The cavernous space was stacked to the ceiling with crates and boxes of different sizes. They made orderly rows that stretched out, at the other end there were energy cages holding the more valuable items. As far as Carth knew most of the stuff here was surplus goods. Mostly droid parts, and various pieces of machinery and circuitry meant for the big star ships. There was a notable lack of security. Carth was beginning to worry he'd stepped into a trap.

 

 

"No. This is - a personal item for her. The Republic doesn't even know they have it. Some senator had possession of the - " Eva stopped. Carth saw the wary way she looked at him. He was curious but didn't press the issue.

 

Eva grabs his sleeve and pulls him back. She gestures to a shape in the darkness and immediately Carth lifts his blaster. Before Eva can stop him, he sees for himself the figure isn't moving. It's a droid, motionless amongst the crates. He's about to ask if the footlocker they're here for is down this way when Eva jogs towards the droid. Then it strikes him, the droid is what they're here for.

 

"Revan wants us to fetch a droid?" Carth asks coming up behind the Jedi. Her small hands are fiddling at the thing, removing a restraining bolt and fixing a few wires. The droid isn't any model he's familiar with. It stands half a foot taller than Carth and in the darkness he thinks it may be brown or perhaps copper colored. Even off it looks menacing. After everything that's happened this night Carth feels uneasy just looking at it. "This was the personal thing we came to steal?"

 

"So?" Eva asked sounding defensive. She looked over her shoulder at Carth, and he finally tore his eyes off the droid. There was a flicker of movement behind Eva which caught his eye. Without thinking he raised the blaster and reached out for Eva at the same time. She uttered a protest as his strong arm found its way around her, dragging her away from the droid. He fired his blaster and a split second later a bolt came at them from the other end of the aisle. It went right past where Eva had been standing and burned into the droids chassis.

 

 

Carth's shot was true. There came a strangled cry and the body of a guard crumpled lifelessly to the floor. Eva looked in disbelief at the corpse. Grinning Carth looked down at the woman. He was holding her against himself, and despite common sense, enjoying the feel of it.

 

 

"I'd say you owe me one gorgeous," he joked. Eva appeared shaken, which led Carth to wonder if Revan's secretary had actually seen any action before. Concern knitted his brow. "You okay?"

 

Eva seemed to realize just how close they were. Blinking she pulled away as if he would burn her. She struggled to meet his eyes, her hands making unnecessary adjustments of her tunic and belt. Carth carefully hid a smile. It wasn't the guard which had her so flustered. It was him. He was tempted to flirt with her. Dark Jedi, Revan's secretary or not, Eva was a beautiful woman. And Carth enjoyed seeing her worked up because of him. But he had a surge of guilt. He was a married man after all. Even if Morgana was furious with him, even if she thought Dustil would be better off without him, he had taken a vow. Carth had turned his back on too many of those lately to break another.

 

"The droid was built by Revan," Eva was saying. The machines optic nerves lit up, just a little, a soft glow and nothing more. "There's been some damage. It will make it to the ship. I - Revan will repair it later."

 

"So the great Sith Lord builds droids in her spare time?" Carth asked. More of the droid began whirring into life. It's head lifted, the torso rotated from one side to the other.

 

"This was made a long time ago."

 

Carth let that sink in. He went from looking at the droid to Eva. "Before? Before she fell to the dark side you mean?" Carth asked.

 

"Yes. Near the end of the Mandalorian wars. It's an assassination droid," she replied stepping aside. The droid began walking forward in some kind of low power mode. Carth moved back to let it pass, watching it warily. It didn't speak a word to either Eva or Carth. Instead it clanked forward towards the exit.

 

"What need does a great Jedi like Revan have for an assassination droid?"

 

Eva shrugged. They fell into step behind the droid, Carth holding his blaster at the ready. For a moment he thought the question may have offended her. It didn't seem like she was going to answer and Carth decided not to press it. He was already sure Eva was going to report his hesitation to fire back at the compound.

 

"Ask me some other time," Eva said as they exited the warehouse.

 

"You got it."

 

-~-

**The Phantom, personal craft of Darth Revan,**

**_Eva_ **

 

The communication channels buzzed with the sound of celebration. Eva listened for a little while, smiling to hear the troops extoll each other over this victory. The Fleet shipyard had been left a smoldering ruin. A fair number of their ships were destroyed or so damaged it would take ages to repair them. There was also the death of one of the admirals, and Dorak. Hopefully those two deaths would give the Republic and the Council enough to think about. Maybe cause them to rethink these continued hostilities.

 

 

Switching off the comm Eva leaned back. Her eyes went up to the view screen where the Fury loomed. Beside her Carth radioed ahead for clearance to land. While other fighters were lined up, waiting their turns, the Phantom shot past them all.

 

For his hesitation Carth had done well. He did shoot the guard who almost got the jump on her. Eva glanced his way and watched him ease up on the thrusters as the energy shield dropped. If she was honest with herself, she was glad it hadn't come down to killing him. Her intuition told her that if she was going to see this to the end, she needed Carth Onasi. Not just alive, not just wearing the uniform, but loyal to her. And for just a moment, in the warehouse, Eva sensed an attraction from Carth. Not the first time a man flirted with her, but the first in a long time who had made her - warm.

 

"So did I pass the test?" Carth asked, pulling her from her private thoughts. Eva hummed and he repeated himself with an uneasy smile.

 

"You're alive aren't you?" This seemed to startle Carth. The Phantom touched down on the landing pad with a small knock. Eva tsked him, wearing a smile of her own. "Relax captain. You proved your loyalty. And you were kinda handy back at the warehouse."

 

"Kinda? If I recall I saved your life," Carth protested. He reached out and shut the engines off.

 

"You might just be useful to have around," she joked. Carth saw the playful smile on her face and his expression went sour.

 

"Nice way to treat a guy who saved your life."

 

"I'll owe you one Carth, and that's a big deal. Trust me."

 

 

"Why don't we start with a drink?"

 

Eva blinked, startled by the invitation. For his part Carth blushed and busied himself with the ships controls, trying to look casual. She began to stammer just a little and that made him grin.

 

"No. Thank you. I'm afraid I'll be leaving from here, Revan has a - job for me."

 

"Need any company?"

 

"I do. But you have bridge duty," Eva pointed out. She didn't want to tell Carth what the job was, just in case the mission to get Dustil off Telos failed. And there was no way he could ever step foot on Telos while it was Republic soil. Far too recognizable on his home-world, the hero would be quickly arrested and tried for treason. Though the visible disappointment Carth displayed at having to stay behind gave her that unfamiliar warmth again. Standing Eva walked to the hold where Sar Thul was waiting.

"Thank you lieutenant, excellent work today," she complimented him. Sar, hands clasped at his back, smiled and nodded.

 

"Thank you ma'am," he politely replied.

 

"Perhaps you can take the captain here for a celebratory drink?" The smile became a grin.

 

Sar gestured to the airlock and looked at Carth, his shaggy brows lifting hopefully. "A drink sounds good after tonight, what do you say sir?"

 

Carth inhaled and gave it a seconds thought. Eva didn't miss the way he gave her a look, she sensed his regret, but he exhaled and nodded. He moved to join Sar and Eva followed to seal the hatch when they were gone. While Sar doesn't hesitate, moving down the ladder and into the docking bay, Carth does. He turns to Eva, his expression serious. After the recent banter, it's a little surprising to see.

 

"Carth?

 

"You were going to kill me weren't you? If I didn't fire - you had orders to kill me didn't you?"

 

Briefly she considers lying. The look in his eyes makes her reconsider. If she wants his loyalty, Eva will need to be honest. Swallowing she looks down for a moment trying to decide the best way to phrase the truth. She feels his eyes locked on her, waiting for an answer. "Yes. I'm sorry, but Revan wanted to know you were truly committed to our side. It was no different than Makak would have ordered."

 

"I hesitated though. What will you tell her?"

 

Eva looks back up at him.

 

"The truth. There is no way to hide it from her," Eva replies calmly. Carth stiffens. "You passed the test Carth. And if it makes you feel any better - I hesitated as well."

 

Carth quirks a brow, his mouth twisting and Eva can't tell if its a smile or a grimace. Perhaps both. They stand there for a moment staring at each other. For a dangerous moment Eva feels like could forget who she is, pulled into the depth of Carth's eyes, the feeling in them unreadable. He puts a hand on her arm just above her elbow.

 

"Take care out there, you owe me a drink when you get back," he tells her giving her a squeeze. Before Eva can say a word, he's gone. She stares out the airlock after him, watching as he jogs to catch up to Sar Thul. When he's gone Eva steps back and quickly closes the hatch. On the flight deck she restarts the engines and enters coordinates for Taris into the computer. For the moment Eva pushes all thoughts of Carth Onasi from her mind. Focusing on takeoff, and steering the Phantom into the hyperspace lane, she prepares to hand the controls off to the autopilot. Flipping on the long range holo-transmitter Eva recorded herself, the message brief.

 

"Canderous, I'm on my way. Meet you in the lower city cantina, as usual."


End file.
